Reason
by Nematoda Nya
Summary: Yoshida Haru dan Mizutani Shizuku, mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun tidak mengerti satu sama lain./"Ada banyak hal yang kusukai darimu,"/"Daisuki dayo, Shizuku.."/ABAL/GJ/RnR?


**Reason**

.

.

**By Nematoda Nya**

.

.

DL? GA!

.

.

_**Aku menyukainya, dengan banyak alasan...**_

.

"_Ne_, Shizuku, kau tidak lelah ya, belajar terus? Aku bosan, aku ingin makan okonomiyaki!" kata Haru sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengannya yang terlipat.

Aku memutar bola mataku, sambil terus menulus rumus dari fungsi dan relasi yang hari ini sedang kupelajari. "Kalau kau lapar, kau pulang saja duluan," jawabku.

"Aaah... Shizuku tidak asyik," katanya. "Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu..."

"Karena aku mencintai Shizuku..."

.

_**Aku menyukai senyumnya...**_

.

"Pagi, Shizuku!" sapa Haru sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Pagi-pagi kau sudah membuat hariku rusak karena suaramu, Haru!" komentarku datar.

Haru semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Memang apa yang membuat harimu indah?"

"Senyuman."

"Senyuman? Dari semua orang? Kau ingin semua orang tersenyum padamu?" Haru menghentikan langkahku.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya ingin sebuah senyuman!"

"Dari?"

Aku memegang tangannya yang melingkar di perutku. "Kau..."

.

_**Aku suka dengan keceriaannya...**_

.

Hujan turun membasahi tanah, perlahan namun pasti, aroma khas tanah menguar membelai hidungku. Aku berdiri di belakang jendela dan memandangi ribuan atau mungkin ratusan ribu rintik air hujan yang jatuh dengan derasnya.

"POKK POKK POKK.." suara itu membuyarkan ketenanganku. Seekor ayam putih tiba-tiba dengan santainya nangkring diatas kepalaku.

"Jauhkan Nagoya dariku, Haru!" kataku sebal.

Haru hanya terkekeh sambil memindahkan ayam bontot itu dari kepalaku.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku.

Haru berdiri di sampingku, menemaniku menyapa air yang jatuh dari langit secara bebas. "Tadinya aku pulang, tapi ketika melihat akan hujan, aku kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut Nagoya akan kehujanan."

"Oh..."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu peduli dengan ayam itu?" tanyaku.

Haru menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tahu kalau Shizuku belum pulang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Untukku, meski itu dengan Nagoya atau tidak, entah hujan atau tidak, asal ada Shizuku, aku pasti akan merasa ceria.

.

_**Aku suka dengan kebrutalannya...**_

.

"Haru, demi tuhan, jangan buntuti aku!" geramku, melirik ke arah onggokan cowok yang sedang meringkuk di balik tong sampah.

"Meowww.."

"Jangan bermain-main! Cepatlah pulang!"

"Meowww..."

"Suaramu itu tidak mirip kucing sama sekali!"

"Moaanngg.."

"Itu bukan suara kucing!"

"_Neko deeesu~_"

"Kenapa tidak kau tendang saja tempat sampah ituuuuuu!"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku sambil menendang tempat sampah yang ia buat berlindung. Disaat yang bersamaan Haru juga berdiri dan menendang tempat sampah itu.

Detik berikutnya, jidatku berakhir dengan bekas memar dan beberapa goresan, mahakarya tempat sampah yang Haru tendang.

.

_**Aku menyukai kecemburuannya...**_

.

"Kau tahu jawaban dari nomor 5, Yamaken-_kun_?" tanyaku.

Yamaken perlahan menoleh, "Itu caranya begi... AWWWW!" sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepalanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tersadar.

Aku menghela napas.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara menghitung persoalan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Yamaken perlahan menoleh lagi, "Yang kau lakukan harusnya in... AWWW!" sebuah cekikan mendarat di belakang lehernya. Ia kembali perpaling, teringat.

Aku kembali menghela napas.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku rumus dari persamaan ini?"

Untuk ketigakalinya Yamaken perlahan menoleh, "Itu seperti in... arrggghttt!" kini sebuah tendangan mendarat di punggung Yamaken.

"HARU!"

"YOSHIDAAA!"

Aku dan Yamaken memandang Haru yang sedang menatap Yamaken dengan sebal.

"Bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? Aku lelah kau ganggu terus!" sergahku.

Haru, masih dengan wajah bencinya menggeleng pasti.

"Kau harus keluar!"

"TIDAAAKK!"

"Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali?" kini Yamaken yang angkat bicara.

"Karena kau tahu, aku percaya pada Shizuku tapi aku tidak percaya denganmu! Setiap kali melihat kau bersama, rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah! Dadaku sakit! BODOH!"

.

.

.

_**Tapi aku mencintainya, tanpa alasan...**_

.

Aku dan Haru duduk di atap sekolah, mencium aroma musim semi yang sangat segar.

"Shizuku, _ne_, sekarang kau semakin menjauh dariku."

Ucapan dari Haru itu membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh ke arah Haru yang menutup matanya sambil menengadah ke arah langit.

"Entah bagaimana kita bisa disebut sebagai pasangan kalau begini..."

"Apa mungkin... kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku?"

Aku hanya diam, Haru yang sekarang ada di sampingku bukanlah Haru yang setiap hari kulihat. Ini Haru yang berbeda, ini bukan Haru si laki-laki lolipop yang penuh warna, ia Haru di sisi yang lain.

"Shizuku, _daisuki dayoo.._" katanya lagi.

Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudah berkata seperti itu. Ia berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku dengan ringan, tapi aku tahu, aku tahu meski ia seperti itu, aku tahu ia serius dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Haru..."

Pelan aku menidurkan kepalaku di pangkuannya, mengingat kembali kenangan beberapa bulan lalu disini bersamanya.

Dalam keadaan ini aku berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan tentang Haru? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti ia mencintaiku? Kenapa aku membenci diriku jauh lebih dari seharusnya aku harus membenci.

Kenapa dadaku selalu merasa sakit dan sesak bila ada bersamanya.

Kenapa aku marah ketika aku tahu dia lebih baik dariku.

Kenapa aku malah benci ketika ia selalu ada bersamaku.

Oh.

Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu banyak menghitung perasaanku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta.

Meski aku berkata,

"_Aishiteru, ne, _Haru..."

.

_**Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku...**_

_._

_**Semua yang ada dalam diri Haru hanyalah hal yang membuatku sadar aku mencintai Haru...**_

_._

_**Tapi lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas...**_

_._

_**Laki-laki monster ini mungkin sudah kucintai sebelum aku mengenal siapa dia...**_

_._

_**Namun bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah berkata ini pada Haru..**_

_._

_**Atau mungkin pada diriku sendiri...**_

_._

_**Tapi aku mencintai Haru tanpa alasan...**_

_._

_**Dan aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti mencintainya...**_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul slight ini di otakku,

btw cerita ini tercipta 30 menit di sebuah jam pelajaran matematika dimana ada seorang gadis yang lelah belajar lalu mulai menempelkan headset di telinganya, lalu mendengar lagu OST Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.

"_Karena sekecil apapun hal yang terjadi detik ini, imajinasimu mampu menerbangkannya_" ―Muhammad Nur Saifulloh


End file.
